Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (TLOAS): Rival Destinies
by Tario Ed
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are back from six months of training and are ready to tackle whatever the Chunin Exams throw at them! However, the Shinjitsu are no longer lurking in the shadows and are now attempting to drive the world into another war. The sequel to Ed, Edd and Eddy: The Life of a Shinobi. AU with Naruto.
1. Chunin Exams Finals Arc: Part 1

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:The Life of a Shinobi

Rival Destinies

Chunin Exams Finals Arc Part 1: Team Ed reunite! Time to see the results of 6 months of training.

The sun rose over the Hidden Peach village dying the sky a beautiful orange. Despite the sun's rising the village was still quiet as the locals were still sleeping. After all it was only 5:45 am. The only sounds you can hear was the birds tweeting and the wind rustling the peach trees.

"AHHHHH YEAH! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" Eddy shouted while walking down the streets. Abruptly the back of his head was smacked by Panomaru.

"Eddy, shut up! People are trying to sleep." Panomaru scolded the Hidden Peach shinobi.

"Ouch! You didn't need to hit me so hard." Eddy complained. He still wore the same clothes as he did before but sports tape on both hands. "I am just excited to be back!" Eddy still shouted loudly. "I am so pumped for these Chunin Exams."

"We still have one week until the opening ceremony!" Panomaru told Eddy. "So don't think you will get to relax until then. And although it's a team effort remember they are going base it on how well you individually perform."

"Don't worry. I will be the star of the show anyway!" Eddy spoke smugly. Panomaru sighed in response.

"Well, go home, change your clothes and rest. Meet me at the Momonokage's office at 6:15 am!" Panomaru told them.

"Yes, sensei!" Eddy saluted before parting ways with his sensei.

6:11 am - Eddy's house.

"Ahhhh!" Eddy sighed out of relaxation as exited the shower entering his room. All had on was a white towel wrapped around his waist as he causally whistled as he dressed into a fresh pair of clothings. "Alright! I can't wait to show Ed, Sockhead and Kanon my new ninjutsu!" Eddy was excited before tying his black forehead protector onto his left arm before walking up to a mirror where a picture of Edmund and a younger version of himself was resting stuck on the reflective surface.

"Don't worry bro! I will find you and bring you back home!" Eddy muttered with a passionate tone in his voice. Eddy then looked at himself in the mirror with his usual smug face.

"Ok, handsome! Let's go introduce the Third Momonokage to the Fourth Momonokage! Me!" Eddy winked at himself.

"So you come back after 6 months without even saying hello." Eddy turned around to source of the voice to see his father, Tommy.

"Dad?! What are you doing home?! You are usually busy on missions?!" Eddy said in a surprised tone.

"I came here to see my son return a man! Although you haven't grown that much." Tommy mocked causing Eddy to blush.

"Hey, I have grown in a different sense! I now know a vast ocean of jutsu!" Eddy boasted.

"Is that so…" Tommy said turning away from Eddy. "Tora → Tatsu → Mi → Saru → Mi → Ne LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING WHIP!" Tommy rapidly rotated clockwise resulting in the Lightning Whip in his right hand to hurdle towards Eddy's face.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING CUTTER JUTSU!" Eddy rapidly slashed upwards slicing the whip in half with his glowing right hand.

"Oh, your reflexes have improved!" Tommy was astonished by Eddy as the lightning that encased his hands slowly dimmed away.

"You bet dad!" Eddy smiled at his father. "Watch me become a Chunin!" Eddy roared. "Oh, what's the time?"

"Errr...6:14 am." Tommy replied.

"Crap! I am going to be late!" Eddy shouted before rushing past his father resulting in Tommy sighing. If only Edmund could see you now. Edmund thought smiling as his son rushed out the house.

"I can't be late!" Eddy moaned as rushed through the empty streets of the Hidden Peach Village. Eventually after weaving through many streets and alleyways he arrived at the Momonokage's office.

"Sorry I am late Momono…" Eddy stopped his speech as he bursted into the office. At the desk was the Third Momonokage himself, Rairal sitting at the desk. To his left stood Kanon and Ed and to his right Jitsuko, Edd and Panomaru stood.

"Fashionably late as usual, Eddy." Edd spoke with a slight smile to his face. His clothes were similar prior to the six months training session only this time he wore pitch black gloves and on the rim of his hat was his headband.

"EDDY!" Ed exclaimed before rushing towards Eddy and hugging him intensely. "I missed you so much!" Ed started crying as Eddy slowly turned red resulting in Edd and Kanon to sigh. Ed's clothing was the exact same but his hair was at longer.

"Ed...get off me!" Eddy shoved Ed's face resulting in Ed to release his grasps.

"Eddy, you are late!" Rairal complained. "But considering I still owe you from completing that C-Rank mission in the Land of Candy I will let it slide." Rairal became more friendly as Panomaru now stood next to him.

"Oh yeah I remember now! You said you will give us harder missions since we completed it!" Eddy recalled smiling.

"Yes I did! Anyway since you are all here I need to tell you about the importance of the Chunin Exams." Rairal told them. "Other nations used the performance of the Village's students as a basis of how strong the next generation of the Village will be. It is important you do will. Understand?"

"Aye!" Ed, Edd and Eddy understood.

"I mean as soon as Bucky and Kevin heard about you leaving the village to train, they went mad and also left the village to train." Rairal said speaking to Eddy. "It's good to see that you all are taking this seriously!"

"Do not Rairal! My pupils have been trained by some of the best!" Kanon told him.

"Ah thanks Kanon!" Jitsuko said smiling.

"I hope so!" Rairal stood up. "I have some important business to take care of. Make sure you are not late for the opening ceremony of the Chunin Exams." Rairal was aiming that comment Eddy before departing his office.

"Kanon sensei! Long time no see!" Eddy greeted his sensei.

"Same to you Eddy! I hope Panomaru trained you well!" Kanon spoke. "Because I want to see the results of your training." Kanon smiled now speaking to all three of his students.

"That sounds intriguing! But how do you intend to test us?" Edd asked his sensei.

"Obviously I can't test you because I was training Ed, so who better to test you than your peers." Kanon smiled before four shinobis appeared at the door to the office.

"Ed! Mum says that you should tidy your room after your spar match!" Sarah exclaimed. Jimmy and Saku stood besides her with their sensei Takuma behind the trio.

"Spar match?" Edd and Eddy looked at Ed confused.

"That's right! My pupils versus yours Kanon!" Takuma declared confidently.

"I know you guys have been training but we have been training too!" Saku smiled.

"Yeah! We're going give you the old one- two, buckle my shoe!" Jimmy added.

"Oh now this got interesting!" Eddy smiled.

"Oi Kanon! Bring your pupils to the orchards east of the village." Takuma instructed.

"Sure thing…" Kanon replied before Takuma and her students departed the office. Eventually Team Ed, Kanon, Panomaru and Jitsuko left the office and started walking down the mostly empty streets of the Hidden Peach

"Okay, Eddward! You show them your new skills okay!" Jitsuko was giving Edd a pep talk.

"I will Jitsuko-sensei." Edd replied.

"Don't go all out…" Jitsuko added. "We don't want them to know your secret moves!" Jitsuko whispered to Edd who nodded.

"Do not worry sensei! I will limit myself!" Edd replied.

"Eddy, don't be stupid like usual!" Panomaru advised.

"Are you not coming to see me kick some ass!" Eddy asked looking very confidently.

"I have more important things to do!" Panomaru replied causing Eddy to be slightly annoyed.

"What can be more important than watching your student!" Eddy bellowed in a vexed tone.

"Shut up, they are people still sleeping!" Panomaru scolded smacking Eddy in the head. "I have to attend to something important!"

"Owww!" Eddy moaned rubbing his head.

"But good luck and I will be there to see you in the Chunin Exams!" Panomaru grinned at his student before turning down another alleyway separating from the group.

"Don't worry Eddy! I will be there to support you!" Jitsuko smiled at Eddy.

"Thanks, err…"

"Jitsuko Chishiki." Edd completed Eddy's sentence.

"Well we will need a referee so you will probably will have to stay neutral." Kanon told Jitsuko resulting in the Jounin to be disappointed.

"Awww...I wanted to support you guys." Jitsuko complained. "That's not fair….oh well it brings me back when I used to be a regulator of the Chunin Exams."

"You were a regulator person!" Ed was shocked.

"Sure was! When the Hidden Peach hosted the Chunin Exams three years ago I regulated the Second stage! It wasn't as difficult as your Chunin Exams though but that's why people were saying this is going to be the best Chunin Exams ever!"

"Why is that sensei?" Edd replied.

"The Chunin Exams this year are a lot harder than previous ones so people believe that the quality of the participants will be higher." Jitsuko explained.

"Well, we will give 'em a Chunin Exams they won't forget!" Eddy grinned.

"YEAH! FOR GRAVY!" Ed roared.

"Some things never change…" Edd sighed.

"Oh and Eds, one more thing…." Kanon spoke to the Eds before they nodded in agreement.

6:21 am - The East Orchards near the Hidden Peach

"Alright guys! Let's have a nice fair match!" Jitsuko spoke out as Ed, Edd and Eddy stood adjacent to Sarah, Saku and Jimmy respectively. "Begin!" Jitsuko indicated.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Jimmy and Saku simultaneously bit their right thumb before slamming it into the ground resulting in two puffs of smoke to appear. The smoke cleared revealing a blue teddy bear in front of Jimmy and a blue personified frog which was standing on two feet.

"Let's go Mr Yum Yum!" Jimmy called out.

"Krono let's do this!" Saku told the dark blue frog. He was alot taller than the last time the Eds saw him.

"U → Ino → Saru → Ne→Tori! EARTH STYLE: EARTH FOCUS BLAST!" Sarah shouted as she formed a green orb in her right hand made up of green particles and lunged towards Ed who quickly back stepped as Sarah dashed towards the retreating shinobi.

"Ushi → Tori → Ne →Tora → Tatsu → U → Ino EARTH STYLE: STONE EDGE JUTSU! " Ed chanted as sharp stones ripped from the ground as rushed towards Sarah.

"NINJA ART: STONE ARMOUR JUTSU!" In a similar fashion stones rushed from the ground and encased Sarah protecting her from the sharp stones but the stones had enough force to push her back a fair distance.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Jimmy spoke as Mr Yum Yum did a handsign resulting in around 24 more Mr Yum Yums to appear in a puff of smoke surrounding Eddy who quickly withdrew not a golden kunai but a platinum kunai that glistened in the sun.

"Eddy? Where did you get that kunai from?" Kanon asked as the teddy bears charged and leaped at Eddy.

"Panomaru sensei gave it to me!" Eddy replied as he stabbed one of the bears in the chest resulting in it being encased in smoke. Eddy ducked and rolled before slashing several other bears in the their chest resulting in more smoke to appear.

"SAGE ART: CORROSIVE STARCH SYRUP GUN!" From Krono's mouth a pasty-looking cream fluid rushed towards Ed who sidestepped out of the way. The fluid hit a tree resulting in the tree to start smoking as the paste corroded away at it.

"Krono again!" Saku instructed resulting in another jet of the thick fluid to rush towards Edd who was running in a rightward direction.

"Kanon! It looks like my pupils have pushed yours into a corner!" Takuma spoke out to Kanon as Eddy was still slashing at the Mr Yum Yums while Edd was leaping around to avoid the corrosive fluid. Meanwhile Sarah was swinging several punches towards Ed.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy! DELTA!" Kanon spoke out causing all three Eds to grin.

"Aye, sensei!" Ed, Edd and Eddy replied simultaneously.

"DELTA?!" Takuma was confused.

"Mi → U → Ino → Saru → Ushi →Tori → Tatsu → Hitsuji EARTH STYLE: EARTH FOCUS BEAM!" Ed numerous several green particulates in the air which concentrated into an orb. Abruptly a green beam of energy smashed into Sarah from the orb pushing the female Tsuyosa back.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING CUTTER JUTSU!" Eddy's right hand started sparking intensely. Eddy span around slashing numerous of the Mr Yum Yum bears before chucking his platinum kunai towards the real one which still was in front of Jimmy and impaled it in the chest. "LIGHTNING STYLE: FLYING LIGHTNING CUTTER JUTSU!" Just like the golden kunai, the platinum kunai had a thin wire which allow the Lightning Cutter's current quickly towards the impaled bear shocking him resulting in all the bear shadow clones vanished.

"MR YUM YUM!" Jimmy called out as Eddy now rushed towards Jimmy as Mr Yum Yum collapsed. "You'll pay for this! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Jimmy slammed both his hands into the ground resulting in a red Mr Yum Yum and a white Mr Yum Yum to appear in front of him. "Blaze Bear, Gust Bear! Fire" Jimmy instructed as Blaze Bear opened its mouth resulting in a waves of flames to rush towards Eddy while Gust Bear opened his mouth resulting in a swirl of wind which merged with the flames causing the flames to intensify.

" Tori → Mi → Ne → Mi → Tori WATER STYLE: WATER WALL!" Edd rapidly did hand signs before a huge wave of water rushed from Edd's mouth and clashed with the waves of flames causing enormous quantities of steam to be produced. "Tatsu → Tora → U WATER STYLE: RAGING WAVES!" A narrow beam of water rushed from Edd's mouth penetrating through the cloud of steam towards Jimmy. On contact the beam suddenly bursted releasing a huge wave pushing Jimmy back.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried.

"Hold on Jimmy!" Sarah called out facing Jimmy.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME AS I'M YOUR FOE!" Ed shouted now with a massive Earth Focus Blast in his right hand. "EARTH STYLE:BIG BALL FOCUS BLAST!" Ed smashed the orb into Sarah pushing her back.

"SAGE ART: CORROSIVE STARCH SYRUP GUN!" Krono jumped into air before another pasty jet rushed towards Edd and Eddy.

"WATER STYLE…"

"That's enough Edd! I don't want you too reveal too many jutsus!" Jitsuko interrupted.

"Don't worry sockhead, I got this covered." Eddy grinned as the corrosive paste of starch came closer. "Saru → Tori → Hitsuji → Mi WIND STYLE..."

"WIND STYLE?!" Takuma, Ed, Edd and Jitsuko called out in surprise. Kanon however was not shocked.

"WIND SHREDDER!" A powerful wind swirled around in a slashing manner in Eddy's left hand forming a sphere before he thrusted it into the corrosive paste parting the syrup. "BURST!" Eddy exclaimed as the concentrated winds in his palm were released from the sphere forming a horizontal wind column causing the jet of paste to be eradicated and it launched Saku and Krono like bullets resulting in them being slashed several times before being smashed into several trees.

"And that is this sparring session! No winner I just don't want any more secrets to be released." Jitsuko said as Takuma stood in shock.

"Delta was the code we agreed on earlier." Kanon told Takuma.

"Oh and Eds, one more thing. Hold back until I give you the signal. Delta." Kanon spoke as the Eds nodded.

Kanon recalled in his head. "Eddy! You learnt a new chakra nature?!" Edd asked Eddy who stood smugly.

"That was cool, like the time where the eight foot giraffe attacked…"

"Ed! Shut up…" Eddy pinched Ed's lips together resulting in Edd to grin. I missed this humour that my friends provide. Edd thought in his head as Takuma's pupils gathered themselves together.

"Oh yeah Kanon my pupils were holding back too! Yeah!" Takuma replied rather unconvincing.

"Yeah, fathead so don't get ahead of yourself!" Sarah mocked.

"What you say!" Eddy shouted resulting in an huge argument to occur.

"Look what you have done." Kanon sighed speaking to Takuma.

"What?! Don't blame me! I blame your sneaky tactics!" Takuma replied.

"Well at least it shows that they are ready for the Chunin Exams!" Jitsuko said rather enthusiastically.

9:11 am - Unknown location.

"How much longer…" Kilano spoke. He was standing in a dark but open cave.

"It's nearly complete…" Nao replied.

"Perfect. We will be ready for the Fifth Shinobi World War." Kilano remarked as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Why are you here..." Kilano turned seeing a mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes. He wore a white shirt, which only reached to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which covered his forearms. "Miyamoto? You know I don't take kindly to traitors."

"You haven't changed at all, Miyamoto…" Nao remarked.

"I am not here to fight…just to talk." Miyamoto replied in a calm voice.

"We best hear him out…" Nao replied causing Kilano to retract his Mangekyō Sharingans.

"Fine...you may speak…." Kilano gave Miyamoto permission to speak.

A/N: Alright! First chapter of the new story done! Oh and read the prequel to this story if you have not done so.


	2. Chunin Exams Finals Arc: Part 2

Chunin Exams Finals Arc Part 2: The build up to the Final Stage.

" _Hello there everyone! It is me! The commentator!" The commentator roared holding a microphone in his hand. He wore as glittering suit as the camera focused on him sitting on a couch. "The Chunin Exams are coming back in a day,so we are going to analysing all the teams left in the Chunin Exams! My first guest for today is the two invigilators of the early stages of the Exams, Zuzu and Toshio!."_

 _Zuzu entered the studio as the audience cheered. "Thanks for having us!" Zuzu replied smiling._

" _Alright let's talk about Group A!" The commentator spoke._

"Man, the Chunin Exams are closer than I thought!" Van spoke as she along with May, Lee, Marie, Plane and Shirostune stood in front of a TV.

"Lee, May, Marie...prepare to depart for the Hidden Daisy village. Vehicle 4 continue your infiltration. We need to bring Arata home!" Shirostune demanded as he spoke into the Chakra Transmission device.

"Understood!" Van replied over the device on her side.

"Shiro? What about me?" Plane enquired.

"You will stay here and protect the village." Shirostune told him. "It's best you don't overexert yourself as you haven't recovered.

"I understand…" Plane looked down, seemingly demoralized.

 _Shinjitsu Headquarters_

"So what did he say?" Truck spoke.

"The same as last time." Van replied placing the Chakra Transmission Device down. "He wants more info before we try and recover Arata."

"Hmmm...this place is become tedious." Truck complained.

"Well I am sure after the Chunin Exams we will make our move!" Car shouted in an excited manner.

"That would make sense...to ensure the Kanker sisters can be involved." Scooter replied.

 _6.32 pm - Hidden Daisy Village - 1 hour and 28 minutes until the Chunin Exams Opening Ceremony._

"Boy, it feels like yesterday that we were here!" Eddy said with a nostalgic tone to his voice. The entire village was busy with hustle and bustle with numerous tourist swarming in. The sun was sinking resulting in the sky being purple. Banners hung from the streets lights with a contestant of the Chunin Exams. Team Ed and Kanon were walking down the busy streets.

"Eddy, it was actually six months ago…" Ed spoke

"I know that you idiot!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Hey look! It's Kevin!" Ed shouted pointing at one of the banners which had portrait of Kevin on it and in bold text 'KEVIN!"

"Ed, you idiot! I actually thought you meant Shovel Chin!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd started to giggle as the Eddy scolded Ed.

"What so funny, Sockhead?" Eddy questioned.

" I just missed this banterous moments!" Edd reminisced about the past.

"Okay, guys let's focus! We need to get the stadium before 7 pm!" Kanon told his pupils.

"So how do we do that?" Eddy wondered looking around.

"Oo! Oo! I know! I will summon Evil Tim to do an aerial survey!" Ed declared as he started biting his thumb.

"Um, excuse me, I could not help eavesdrop." The trio turned around and saw a guy with a high visibility jacket. On the back of the jacket it said 'Volunteer.' "I am one of the volunteers to assist tourists and visitors. Here is a map of the centre of the village." The volunteer handed the folded up map to Kanon.

"Thanks." Kanon smiled handing the map to Edd to interpret.

"Alright...According to my calculations we are here! So the stadium is around 15 minutes from here so long that we do not digress." Edd calculated.

" Lead the way sockhead!" Eddy declared as the group slowly weaved their way through the streets which became more and more packed and dense as they got closer to the stadium.

"Hey guys! Look the hunk on that banner!" Eddy grinned admiring his own banner.

"Eddy focus!" Kanon smashed Eddy head.

"Did he say Eddy?" One of the people in the crowd spoke.

"Eddy Genkin?! From the Hidden Peach!" Another person spoke.

"EDDY! CAN WE HAVE OUR AUTOGRAPH!" Suddenly a swarm of people gathered around Team Ed.

"It's Edd and Ed as well!" A third person yelled.

 _6.53 pm - Hidden Daisy Village (The Daisy Arena) - 1 hour and 7 minutes until the Chunin Exams Opening ._

The stadium was becoming more and more filled, the stadium had a capacity of 45'000 and was half way filled. Meanwhile in the back room of the village…

"Aoi...all the VIPs are here!" Aoi's assistant told the Deijīkage.

"Good.. make sure they are Anbu Black Ops guarding the VIP room." Aoi declared.

"Understand!" Her assistant noted down on his clipboard.

"Deijīkage-sama all the teams have arrived except Team Kankers from the Hidden Trailer and Team Ed from the Hidden Peach. Although they are reports that Team Ed are nearby." Another assistant approached her.

"Damn it! Send a police ninja escort to bring team here immediately." Aoi ordered. Meanwhile in another part of the stadium the contestants were lounging in a lounge speaking to each other.

"Where is that flathead." Kevin muttered. He now wore a black leather jacket over his green top. He had toothpick in his mouth.

"Relax Kev! They will be here soon." Nazz replied. She no longer had a white vest over her black top and wore a pink denim jacket.

"What's that Plank?" Jonny raised the wooden plank to his ear. Plank now had a scar over his left eye. Jonny wore an earthy green and brown top instead of his white one. "Plank says that that they are close by."

"Seriously Jonny...you gotta stop listening to that piece of wood." Kevin told his comrade. Abruptly the three Eds entered the lounge with one of the volunteers showing in there.

"Please wait in here!" The volunteer told them.

"Sorry we are late everybody!" Ed apologized innocently.

"What was that Kevin?" Jonny said a bit smug.

"Lucky guess…" Kevin shrugged it off.

"Eddward. It's unlike you to be late." Rosalina told Edd.

"We digress by a small amount!" Edd explained himself.

"I hope this time we can fight each other later in the tournament." Rosalina said calmly.

"I look forward to it!" Edd nodded his head.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Kin approached the Eds with Platina and Tino behind.

"Salutations to you too Kin!" Edd responded formally.

"I see you are still as short as ever!" Eddy mocked.

"Like you are one to talk!" Kin snapped back. Eddy growled back at him.

"EDDY!" Bucky and Kazuma shouted simultaneously, rushing towards the Genin. "Huh! Who the hell are you?!" Bucky and Kazuma faced each other questioning the other. Suddenly the door to the lounge swung open and Aoi the Deijīkage entered.

"Alright! Settle down everyone." Aoi spoke. "We are still missing a team but they can catch up! The Chunin Exams is a chance for you to represent your nation and your village. People from all over the world have come here to see this and even more people at home are watching this. Even if you do not win the competition, give it your best and talent will be recognised. Now take your flags." Aoi snapped her fingers and 15 volunteers entered holding flags.

"Here you go!" One of the volunteers gave Ed a flag. The flag had a peach emblazoned onto it. Each team received a flag representing their village.

"Hey I wanna hold the flag!" Eddy exclaimed lunging at Ed who used his spare hand to grab Eddy's head holding him down.

"You snooze you lose Eddy!" Ed grinned.

"The ceremony is going to start soon! So good luck guys!" Aoi smiled.

 _8:00 pm - The Daisy Arena - The Opening Ceremony begins._

The opening ceremony was a feast for the senses. Numerous dancers using ninjutsu to create the sparkling lights. Eventually the ceremony finished and it was time for the teams to enter the arena with their senseis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome the 16 finalist!" The commentator scream into the microphone as 15 teams proceeded out of the tunnel into the field. They all stood in a line parallel to the stage where the Deijīkage stood along with some of the match officials behind her.

"I thought they are supposed to be 16 teams. Where the last one?" People in the stadium were perplexed. Literally out of nowhere a giant snake erected from the ground. The Anbu Black Ops jumped quickly onto the field to try and isolate the threat. The snake opened its mouth revealing Shirostune and the Kanker sisters.

"Sorry we are late." Shirostune spoke calmly before jumping out of the snake's mouth onto the ground. The Kanker's sisters followed.

"What an entrance by the Hidden Trailer shinobi. If you are going to be late might as well be fashionable!" The commentator screamed. _The Kanker sister and the Eds were last to arrive during the Second stage as well...perhaps they are a dark horse in this exams?_ Aoi thought to herself.

"Listen up everyone!" Aoi spoke into the microphone resulting in the crowds in the arena to silence. "Tomorrow the Chunin Exams start! Each day we will have 4 matches. In case you are not familiar with the rules I shall explain. The teams will compete head to head for a maximum of 10 points. Last team standing gets 10 pts while the loser get 0! If it is a tie the teams will share the 5 pts each! The two top teams will go through to the Knockout Rounds." Aoi explained.

"Well those are the rules in a nutshell!" The commentator declared. "Tomorrow's matches are:"

 _ **GROUP A:**_

 **SARAH, JIMMY AND SAKU** from the Hidden Peach

 _ **VERSUS**_

 **ITZAL, ARTAXERXES AND ZAKABI** from the Hidden Daisy.

 **BUCKY, WENDY AND NICKY** from the Hidden Peach

 _ **VERSUS**_

 **LEE, MAY AND MARIE** from the Hidden Trailer.

 _ **GROUP B:**_

 **KEVIN, ROLF AND NAZZ** from the Hidden Peach

 _ **VERSUS**_

 **TARAKIN, TINO AND PLATINA** from the Hidden Fudge.

 **ANEKI AND AKIOSUKE** from the Hidden Snow

 _ **VERSUS**_

 **KALAKU, GIN AND BLÁHNANT** from the Hidden Rose.

"They are going to be intense! And do not forget to buy official merchandise!" The commentator declared as the crowds started roaring.

"Alright lads! Let's go win this tournament!" Eddy grinned telling his fellow comrades.

"Aye-aye sir!" Ed grinned.

A/N: Oh my gosh guys I am sorry this took so long! I have a load of exams...not Chunin Exams but life deciding exams. Anyway I promise I will update alot more frequently!


	3. Chunin Exams Finals Arc: Part 3

Chunin Exams Finals Arc Part 3: Hidden Peach vs Hidden Daisy (Part 1)

" _YAAAAAAAWN!"_ Eddy yawned as he sat up and stretched from his bed. The three Eds were in their white hotel room. Eddy had only just woken up while Ed's eyes were fixated on the TV, ready to go. The bathroom door opened and steam rolled across the floor as a fully dressed and squeaky clean.

"Eddy! We have to depart for the stadium soon!" Edd scolded Eddy.

"Relax sockhead! What difference does it make if we are late! We aren't fighting today!" Eddy tried to calm his ally down.

"SEEN IT!" Ed exclaimed before pressing a button on the remote.

"We should analyze the competition th-"

"Sockhead, as long as we come in the top two in our group we can still become Chunins!" Eddy smiled confidently interrupting Edd.

"SEEN IT!" Ed yelled again pressing the button.

"Ed, shut up!" Eddy shouted before smacking Ed

"Ladies and gentlemen! Prepare yourselves for the first match of the Chunin Exams!" The commentator roared into his mic as the Daisy Arena was jam packed full of spectators full of excitement. The competing genins minus the teams preparing to fight, had numerous VIP balcony watching from above. In the Eds VIP balcony there was Team Kazuma, Team Kevin, Team Greo and Team Jonny.

"Sorry we are late!" Eddy apologized.

"Your punctuality is appalling flat head!" Kevin mocked still with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Say that to my face, big chin!" Eddy roared back before the pair started bickering.

"You are Sarah's brother right?" Treo approached Ed.

"Yep!" Ed said dopely.

"Just to let you...her and her team are in real danger!" Treo grinned. These words peaked the curiosity of the other Hidden Peach shinobi saved for Eddy and Kevin who were back to having their arguments.

"Little sis' is in danger!" Ed screamed in a panicking manner.

"Artaxerxes, Itzal and Zakabi are a class above them…they do not stand a chance!" Greo added to Treo statement.

"Hey, have you seen Sarah, Saku and Jimmy fight?! How can you say for sure?!" Nazz asked.

"Rolf agrees with Nazz-girl. One cannot judge someone without seeing their abilities." Rolf spoke.

"Plank says you guys are bluffing." Jonny added.

"Yeah! MY SIS IS A TSUYOSA AND WE DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL OUR LAST BREATHE!" Ed roared.

"I don't know...I may have to agree with Greo." Kazuma butted in. "I fought Itzal, Artaxerxes and Zakabi and not only are they powerful but the way they work together."

"In addition this isn't their first Chunin Exams so they have past experience." Greo spoke. This made Wendy nervous as they were in the same group as the mentioned three in the Chunin Exams.

"Oh so you also have experience then, huh?" Kalaku spoke to Ryōshi due to his height.

"He is the same age as most of you guys." Himiko replied.

"Oh really? Oh sorry...you just look so much older." Kalaku apologized.

"Ladies and gentlemen! **SARAH, SAKU AND JIMMY VERSUS ITZAL, ARTAXERXES AND ZAKABI!** " The commentator declared as the teams entered the stadium.

"Watch Hidden Peach shinobis...how much better Itzal and co. is than your three." Treo smiled before walking away.

"That guy annoys me." Nazz said in a vexed tone.

" Do not worry Nazz. Have faith, they have the ability to win." Edd spoke.

"Yeah I mean your sis has between us up numerous times in the past for our scamming! Plus Jimmy can be a sly weasel to!" Eddy added.

"Plus Saku is an Iyashimasu! Their healing prowess is unrivalled!" Atsuko spoke. "JUST YOU GUYS WAIT TO BE PROVEN WRO…"

"Atsuko shut up! The match is about to begin." Hitu said with a slight vexed tone in his voice. His hand was clamped over the Hidden Peach shinobi.

"Alright, you know the rules. 30 minutes, last team standing wins!" The referee spoke. The teams nodded their heads in agreement. "You have a minute to discuss tactics."

"Alright guys...you know what to do! Saku focus solely on healing." Sarah told the medical-nin.

"Aye!" Saku agreed.

"Jimmy focus on long range and I will do close range and we can do this!" Sarah spoke.

"AYE!" The three shouted simultaneously.

"This is lads and ladettes! The Final Stage of the Chunin Exams are about to begin!" The Commentator declared.

"Ready?" The referee enquired. The crowds fell silent in anticipation. Saku's and Jimmy's thumb moved towards their mouths preparing for a summoning Jutsu. Itzal placed a pair Meanwhile "GO!" The referee exclaimed before retreating to safety.

"Uma → Jin Saru → Ushi → Ne! _LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING FLASH PILLAR!"_ Artaxerxes rapidly did hand signs resulting in a bright light to radiate from Artaxerxes resulting in everyone in the entire arena to be blinded.

" _So...bright…"_ The commentator complained. Itzal and Zakabi rapidly rushed towards Sarah, Saku and Jimmy who stopped their summoning Jutsu to shield their eyes. Abruptly pain rippled through Jimmy's and Saku's abdomen as the two Hidden Daisy struck the pair in their stomachs pushing them back before teaming up against Sarah both striking her in the chest.

The light dimmed revealing the effects of the assault to everyone else. "The Hidden Daisy have landed the first attack!"

"Kazuma…"

"Yeah I know...it is just like that time when we fought them in the sewers." Kazuma recalled interrupting Thandi.

 _"Uma → Jin Saru → Ushi → Ne! LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING FLASH PILLAR!" Artaxerxes suddenly glowed brightly binding Team Kazuma. This light is so bright...he is using Lightning Release to blind us! Kazuma realized before Itzal and Zakabi made their advance towards the team. Itzal and Zakabi simultaneously kicked Hiroshima and Thandi respectively before punching Kazuma as the light faded. With his Byakugan he can still see our chakra signatures and that guy has sunglasses! Kazuma realized as he wiped his eyes and saw Zakabi charged towards him and kicked him in the face pushing Kazuma back again._

"That Lightning Flash Pillar Jutsu is quite troublesome!" Hiroshima added.

" _NINJA ART: DARK COARSE SILK!"_ Itzal declared as a stream of darkness rushed from his right hand towards the three Hidden Peach shinobis.

""Tora → U → I → Inu _EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL!"_ Sarah slammed her hands into the ground resulting in a wall erecting from the floor and parted the steam of darkness. Zakabi in response dashed towards the trio.

" _SUMMONING JUTSU!"_ Jimmy and Saku spoke, simultaneously slamming their hands on the resulting on three puffs of smoke to appear. In front of Saku, her trusted companion Krono and in front of Jimmy was two Mr Yum Yum bears. One Blaze Bear and one Gust Bear.

"Krono support Jimmy! I will support Sarah!" Saku instructed.

"Understood!" Krono nodded leaping onto Jimmy while Saku slid behind Sarah.

" _GENTLE FIST!"_ Zakabi smashed his chakra coated palm towards Sarah. She quickly placed her right arm to block the attack.

" U→ Ino → Saru → Ne →Tori! _EARTH STYLE: EARTH FOCUS BLAST!"_ Sarah used her spare hand to gather green particulates into her left hand and smashed it into Zakabi knocking him back.

"Nice! Come on Sarah!" Ed roared in the stands.

" _NINJA ART: DARK COARSE SILK!"_ Itzal jumped high above the wall before releasing another burst of darkness.

"Blaze Bear Fire! Gust Bear Fire!" Jimmy exclaimed resulting in the scorching red bear to release a rush of flames while the swirl of wind rushed from the gray bear. The winds and flames unified resulting in the flames intensifying greatly which not only negated the dark stream but it rushed and knocked Itzal back.

"Good counter from the Hidden Peach shinobis!" The commentators roared in excitement.

"Artaxerxes I think it's time you used _that_ jutsu!" Itzal suggested as he landed on the floor before brushing his shoulders of any dirt.

"Itzal is it not too soon to use..."

"I agree with Itzal. Let's wrap this up so we don't have to waste chakra." Zakabi interrupted Artaxerxes who nodded his head in acceptance before sitting down crossing his legs.

"Ushi → Tora → Mi → Tori → Ne!" Artaxerxes muttered as he closed his eyes. Suddenly lightning and a blue aura encased the genin. " _LIGHTNING STYLE: SUPERCHARGER!"_ Two continuous lightning bolts to rush towards Itzal and Zakabi. The duo were also coated in the same aura as Artaxerxes.

"Saku, Jimmy, Sarah...be careful! There are going all out now!" Krono instructed.

"Then we should too!" Saku replied.

 _"SAGE ART: CORROSIVE STARCH SYRUP GUN!"_ From Krono's mouth a thick paste rushed towards Itzal.

 _"SAGE ART: GREAT DRAGON OF DARKNESS!"_ Itzal placed his together resulting in an oriental dragon-shaped figure of darkness to form and rush towards the trio. Zakabi followed quickly behind. The dragon collided with jet of corrosive paste but the dragon had was not affected by it.

"Wow! Itzal's jutsu seems resembling." Ed commented.

"Plank says...he can feel nature's energy around

"Are you saying that Itzal is using senjutsu?" Atsuko asked.

"Beats me!" Jonny shrugged his shoulders.

 _This is weird_ Krono pondered. _The Corrosive Starch Syrup Gun should have corroded the dragon at least, but it touched it with no effect._

"Saru → Hitsuji → Ne! _Rairenka!"_ Sarah slammed her hands into the ground after making handsigns and the upper half of a mud golem erected from beneath Sarah and her teammates. The mud golem placed his in X formation in front of its body to take the strike from the dragon. When the dragon struck, lightning burst on impact and was continuously zapping around the Rairenka resulting in the lower portion of the arms of the golem to break off. _Where did this lightning come from?_ Sarah was discombobulated. Zakabi leaped into the air just above the mud golem.

"Blaze bear, FIRE! Gust Bear Fire!" Jimmy ordered as a fireball was spat of the mouth of the red bear while a vortex of wind rushed out of the gray bear forming a fire whirlpool to rush towards Zakabi.

" _EIGHT TRIGRAMS: PALM ROTATION!"_ Zakabi span rapidly in mid-air parting the flames in half. " _GENTLE STEP: TWIN LION FISTS!"_ Zakabi chakra intensified resulting in Lion head to form in both his hands as he rushed towards Saku.

"I don't think so bup!" Sarah caught Zakabi's fist resulting in lightning to be discharges and zapping the Hidden Peach. " _AAAAAHHHHH!"_ Sarah screamed in pain. _My chakra is being drained...is it this jutsu of his…_

" _SAGE ART: FUMA WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Krono quickly chucked a large water shuriken towards Zakabi resulting in him quickly moving back to avoid it. He landed back on the floor juxtaposing him.

"Sarah! Are you okay!" Saku questioned. Sarah did not respond as she appeared to be deep in thought. _The lightning appeared again...does it have something to do with the Jutsu which that blonde guy activated?_ Sarah pondered referring to Artaxerxes who was still sitting down with a lightning aura coating him. The continuous flow of lightning to his allies was still present. _If I was to hazard a guess, he is providing his teammates Lightning Release chakra allowing them to do extra damage with lightning._ "Sarah?" Saku repeated.

"Jimmy, use your Yoroi!" Sarah demanded.

"But Sarah, that's why trump car-"

"Jimmy just do it! Place it on your Gust Bear." Sarah cut him. "Saku stay with me! Krono hold off the dark guy while Jimmy places his Yoroi!"

"Got it!" Krono nodded.

 _"_ Ne → Hitsuji → Ushi _EARTH STYLE: EARTH SERPENT!"_ A snake formed from the ground, Sarah and Saku leaped onto the snake which rushed towards Zakabi. " _NINJA ART: MUD GUNK SHOT!"_ The snake opened it's mouth resulting in a brown, viscous fluid rushing towards Zakabi.

"Let's show them how strong we really are!" Sarah roared.

"AYE!" Jimmy and Saku replied with confidence.


End file.
